


Read to me

by Dr_Queenie30



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gifset, NSFW Art, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Queenie30/pseuds/Dr_Queenie30
Summary: Chris reads to Y/N. Smut ensues.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader
Kudos: 55





	Read to me

Laid back on the couch while Designated Survivor plays on Netflix as you scroll through smut post after smut post on your phone. Finding one that you have not read before you click on it. Hands. Lips. Hair pulling. Wet. Thrusting. You bite your bottom lip squeezing your thighs together, this does not go unnoticed by your best friend sitting at the other end of the couch. You hear the clearing of his throat you glance up to find him tipping his head back chuckling at you. “What are you laughing at?” You ask him with a nudge of your foot. Looking you dead in the eye he gives you back a simple answer. “You”.

Giggling, you go back to your phone. You hear a ding then a loud laugh. “And so it begins!” He says to no one specific. “Y/N, I invited you over to hangout and get caught up on our show because you said and I quote ‘You cannot watch Jack Bauer president the United States without me’ first of all he does not play Jack Bauer in this show and second of all you are not even watching the tv you are sending me links to porn.” He said to you. With a dramatic gasp and a hand to your heart “It is not porn! It is fan fiction. And you love it when I send you links. Plus, there is a NSFW gif with that one. I know you love those.” You say to him. You can see his resolve starting to crumble, when he unlocks his phone you know that you have won.

With a small laugh you settle back into the couch and continue reading the one shot that you know he is now also reading. About halfway through you see him starting to shift in his seat. His lips are parted, and he reaches a hand down to pull on the snugness of his pants. You nudge him with your foot again he looks up at you and you see that his eyes are a little darker. With a smile you say to him “read it out loud” he shakes his head and gives a small laugh. “Why do you always send me fan fiction about me?” Chris asks. “Because I doubt you would want to read about Seb or Mackie” you say as if it was obvious. You set your phone on the table, lay your hands on your stomach and close your eyes. “Read to me” you say again. He begins reading from the beginning in a monotone voice, you nudge him again. He knows what you want. He chuckles and starts narrating in that deep sultry voice you love.

A few sentences in and his hand falls to your leg. Not uncommon, Chris is a very touchy guy. His fingers are dancing across your skin as he reads about himself and the reader. You slide further down the couch to lay your legs across his lap. You can feel him twitch below your calves. His hands drawing closer to the edge of your shorts. Your eyes shoot open when he says your name in place of the “Reader” he has been saying. He continues reading as if it had not happened. Hands still gentle on your skin until he gets to the first NSFW gif. He grabs your thigh, thumb swiping back and forth over your knee.

He glances your way, then back to his phone and picks up where he left off. He says your name again. This time you sit up, reading over his shoulder, his hand still in your lap, fingers still dancing. Your name leaves his lips again, and again. You take this time to admire his profile, his hairline, his freckles, his long eyelashes, his lips, he licks them occasionally. You want to know what they taste like. Pressing yourself against his side, you can see his chest moving faster as his breathing increases. You hand travels up his arm, across his chest and cups the other side of his face. He turns to look at you, pupils blown with lust. He leans forward and captures your mouth with his. He lays you back on the couch, tossing his phone to the floor and placing himself between your legs.

His hands are everywhere. He tastes just as sweet as you had imagined. He trails his lips down your neck, lifting your shirt, stopping it just below your breasts. Eyes meeting yours in a silent question. You lean up and remove your shirt as he removes his own. His lips attach to your breast, sucking, licking, nibbling, marking you as his. Your head thrown back, hands in his hair, back arched to keep him close. He releases you with a pop, giving the same attention to your other side. Moans can be heard from both of you.

Chris kisses his way down your body. His fingers sliding beneath the top of your shorts. Another look for consent, another nod and lift of your hips, he takes your shorts and panties at the same time. You lay bare in front of him and his eyes are devouring every inch of you. He leans forward and captures your lips in a soft, more passionate kiss. Pressing his forehead to yours, lips released. Chris whispers to you “I don’t want this to be a one-time thing. I can’t have you once and go back to being just friends. I want it all with you Y/N. I… Y/N I…” You kiss him, pulling his body to yours. “I love you too Chris” you say with a smile. He chuckles at you, “Always beating me to the punch. I love you Y/N”.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnd that is where I am leaving it because I am a horrible person and I suck at righting the good smut.


End file.
